


Devil's in the Details

by Broody_Chocobo



Category: Devil May Cry, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chill XV, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broody_Chocobo/pseuds/Broody_Chocobo
Summary: "Tch.. Not like they--""--Will let me get away with this? Oh, you're dead wrong, mister Prince. Or should I say Princess?""We're not in the city or likely any place they'll come find you, Princess.""You're in my world now."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as an idea that I shared with my friend and we ended up RPing it out. xD

Black scaly, clawed fingers grasped the boy's chin, holding it in a tight grip while the other restrained the male's hands above his head. "Such a rich scent you have." He purred, leaning into lick the male's neck. "I'm going to have fun devouring you."  
"Ngh...Let me go, you bastard!"

The male in his grip thrashed out, kicking him in the stomach. Blaze just shrugged it off like it was some  
"Do you think that demons from this world are going to be like the ones you fight in your own world? No. We were not created by you lowly humans." He grasped the male's blue-black hair in his grip before slamming the male's head back against the stone wall behind him, causing his captive to hiss in pain, gritting his teeth as he saw stars.  
"Tch.. Not like they--"  
"--Will let me get away with this? Oh, you're dead wrong, mister Prince. Or should I say Princess?" The demon dragon slammed the boy's head against the wall again before kneeing him in the gut. "We're not in the city or likely any place they'll come find you, Princess." He switched his hand back to the male's cheek, caressing his face with affection that belied his intentions. "You're in my world now." He swept his elongated tongue over the male's neck once before closing the distance between them, sinking his large demonic fangs into the junction between neck and shoulder.

 

His breath hitched as tears slid down his pale face as white hot pain exploded from his shoulder, worse than when his head had hit the wall. "T.... Th-they.."  
"They're going to do nothing. Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you." Another caress. Noct closed his eyes tight not wanting to watch. Suddenly, there was the sound of cloth ripping and he felt warm breath on his bare skin and the male began to struggle more.

\---

His breath shook violently as he continued sprinting through various corridors. Gladio had suggested splitting up and Prompto was more than willing to, having sprinted off before a plan had even been concocted by Ignis. He wasn't going to let anything happen to his best friend, not while he was still alive.

Fighting back the desperate tears, he continued sprinting until his legs eventually buckled beneath him. How long had he been running for? Ten minutes? Over an hour? He didn't care. He'd keep running until his lungs popped. Pushing himself to his feet, he gripped his pistol tightly and listened as there was only silence in the vicinity. 

"Noct! Noct, where are you?" he shouted, his voice hoarse on the first call from all his running, requiring him to swallow before continuing, urging his slender figure to maintain its stamina until his friend was found as he continued sprinting through various corridors that all looked the same.

\---

The devil grinned as the male resumed his fruitless struggling. "You're not getting away from me, Princess," He drug his claws down the front of the male's attire, ripping the shirt and drawing blood at the same time. The male wasted no time in also doing this to the male's pants, ripping them open as well before he shredded them completely and tugged them off to expose the Prince's bare bottom. "You went commando, eh?" The demon chuckled and Noct made a frustrated noise, his heart pounding in his chest, his eyes wide as he watched the male with the black dragon scales on his body. Suddenly pain exploded through his skull again as his head was slammed against the wall before there was a sudden gentleness to the demonic dragon's caresses. He closed his eyes tight, unable to watch. He heard a slight shuffling, though he didn't want to know what it was.

And then he felt something hot and hard pressing against his rear and he all but screamed as another acute pain ripped through him and he swore he felt faint, and not because of the head injuries. He felt sick to his stomach.

\---

Man, it was warm in hell. The still heat in the air did not seem to agree with his Tundra attire. He had been ready for harsh conditions but not on the other end of the thermometer. Beads of sweat rolled down the side of his forehead and soon he ripped his hat off, stuffing it into his pocket. He came to a stop, taking only a few seconds to catch his breath before he heard that blood curdling scream.

There wasn't even a second of hesitation as the blonde took off, sure he had doubled his stamina in his desperation. "Noct?! Noct, where are you, buddy?!" he shouted at the top of his lungs between gasps for breath. He was on the right track!

\---

"PROMPTO!" He wasn't sure why but it was the first name that came to his mind. Though, right now he could barely think.  
"Yes, scream. It will do you no good."

His lower half was burning and screaming in pain. His breath hitched as he began to sob, tears streaming down his cheeks. Sharp teeth found there way into the male's neck again, prompting another cry to spill from his lips.

\---

The scream sounded desperate though he was getting close! His legs would ache like hell tomorrow but it would be worth it! Sprinting and powering in the direction of the scream, he eventually found a door.

A sharp bang followed his kick to the door as the double doors flew open and the blonde aimed his gun inside, almost dropping it with the sight he saw. "N-Noctis.." his voice trembled, tears coursing down his cheeks as he aimed his weapon at Blaze. "Get away from him!" he screamed, a sudden solidarity forming in his words.

\---

"Oh? Looks like I spoke too soon. Careful where you aim that, you just might hurt your friend here." A particular rough thrust had the much younger male crying out again. There was nothing pleasureful about this. This was pure pain. The male chuckled as he cast his orange-red eyes over at the other male, like living flames.

"Prompto!" he choked out just as Blaze pulled out, dropping the battered, and bruised male to the ground, all strength sapped from Noctis. "Run!! You can't fight him!" After all, if a Lucian heir couldn't fight of the devil, how could his friend?  
Blaze's draconic tail came up like a scorpion's tail and the 'club' separated to reveal several sharp blades. "There's something different about your smell. Something... Ah, something not quite human," the devil purred as he approached the blond. "Makes me.. want to play with you too." 

LEAVE HIM ALONE!" he screamed out, his voice hoarse. He couldn't move and his hand reached out only for nothing to come to his hand. He tried again and he choked another sob, frightened his friend was going to get the same treatment as he.

\---

His ice blue hues widened at the demons words. "H-how do you know about that?" he ran his fingers across his bar code. He had never shown anyone that. It was impossible to know that yet the demon seemed to pick up on it in an instant.

He met his friends gaze and swallowed. "No way, buddy! We're both getting out of here!" he aimed his gun above and fired what looked to be a white flare, its contents bursting into smaller sparks. It was his Starshell Attack. In Eos it had always managed to weaken the demons they had encountered. He had no clue if it would do anything on Blaze. 

Rolling to one side Prompto began firing, walking as he did to try and get closer to Noctis, tears still falling down his cheeks. He was terrified, but it wouldn't stop him from protecting his best friend.

\---

"When you have a devil's sense of smell like me it is quite easy." He held up his hand to cover his eyes. "Oh, pretty; A night light." He looked barley phased by the bullets that hit his scales, either lodging in between and getting stuck or getting deflected. Even when a bullet to land he muttered an "Ow" though clearly it didn't really hurt. With a grin, he rushed toward the other, aiming to swipe at the blond with his claws, though he really wasn't trying.  
Noct choked back another sob, moving to lay on his side Everything hurt to the point he couldn't even curl into a fetal position.

\---

He cursed his luck, his Starshell doing nothing to hinder the demon. He quickly removed his jacket to reveal his black sleeveless tee underneath, draping it over his friend while he produced a glass sphere; a Blizzaga. He threw the spell at the demons feet, a snowstorm erupting from the broken shards of glass. He rolled backward, out of the way of those dangerous looking claws and forced himself to steel his expression as he readied his gun, continuing to hold his ground and keep firing. Despite his shaky hand, his bullets were at least still aimed at the right target.

\---

The demon let out a hiss as he was encased in ice, though despite that he was reluctant to give up his pray. A moment later, the ice was melting and flames licked at his skin, prompting Noct to cover his face from the heat. Not that he didn't have burn marks on his body already.

"Does the Princess really mean that much to you?" he purred and suddenly there was a wall of fire at the door, preventing escape. "That you would give up your life for him? Hm... tell you what, I'll let him go, if you play with me instead."

\---

Seeing his spell dispersed so quickly, he took a second to think. His bullets were doing nothing to even slow his opponent and he only had a handful of spells left on his person. His heart was pounding and he glanced over his shoulder at his friend. There wasn't even a question in his answer.

"As long as you let him go, you've got a deal!" his voice shook a little but his resolve was absolute. The Prince was his best friend; nothing else ever changed that.

\---

"Prompto, no!"  
"Shut it, he made his decision."  
A tearless (he was all out of tears) sob escaped him as he was kicked. The devil was fast when he wanted to be. The devil then moved to wrap his arms around the blond, aiming to remove the gun from his hand. "You don't need this."

\---

"Noct, you gotta go! I'll be right behind ya." he gave his friend a small smile, different from the grins he often wore as there was something almost sad about it. Between his blink his opponent had vanished and was suddenly restraining him, trying to rip his weapon from his vice-like grip until one of his knuckles popped, chaining a loss in his weapon. "Hey, that isn't yours, demon pig!" he spat as he tried to wriggle free.

\---

The male looked over the firearm before tossing it to the far side of the room. "Pig? Now that's just rude. I'm no swine. And hey, you did offer yourself to me. Sad to say your friend is going no where. Not in the state he is in." With a grin, the devil pushed the other toward the bed in the room. "Go on, get undressed. Or your Princey-Prince is going to get it."

\---

His heart was pounding. He should have known not to trust a demon. Seeing his weapon tossed aside, he questioned if he could make the run. His legs were already ready to give way. It would have to be a sprint. Receiving a push from the demon, Prompto used the momentum from it to set off in a run, his knees feeling like water before giving way, the resulting skid sending him at a decent enough speed to reach his goal. "Demon pig bastard!" he swore, a rare sight to see from him indeed.

\---

He rose a brow as if he expected him to run. "You know what, you're more trouble than it's worth and Noct has a prettier face than you." The devil was already scooping up the half conscious Lucian heir. "Wakey, wakey." He relatively gently slapped the other's face. "Givin' his current sate aside, he's clearly in much better shape than you." Noct gritted his teeth, sending the devil a glare at the implications behind the other's words, though that gave reason for the devil to grin more. Blaze leaned his back against the wall, holding Noctis up, forcing the other's legs to go around his waist. Not like the prince could fight him at this point. And then he screamed, pain tearing through him as wounds reopened. Dammit, was this devil ever going to satisfied enough from sexually tormenting him?!

The way he was positioned meant that he would fall in harms way if Prompto did anything. More tears fell. "P-prompto, just *hic* r-run!"

\---

The blondes breathing hastened as he fumbled for his weapon, readying it before his eyes brimmed with new tears. The sight was torturous to even look at, he didn't even want to imagine how it felt. A voice in his head that had been long overdue to be heard finally spoke the question he had longed to ask himself. Why was he so weak? If it had been Gladio he would have beat the demon with his force and endurance, Iggy would have came up with a plan. What could he do?

"Noct.. I'm sorry.." he pleaded, forcing himself to his feet. If he could stand, he could try. "This might hurt.." He reached into his back pocket and produced another Blizzaga, using what little strength he had left to hurl the spell at the demon. "Time to put you on ice, demon pig bastard.." he gritted his teeth together, stepping forward with his gun ready. As he tried to get a clear shot at his head.

\---

Blaze ducked his head and sank his fangs into the male's neck as ice encased them both, leaving them body frozen statues. As least from the outside. Blaze's heat kept Noct warm enough to the point he wouldn't freeze to death.

\---

Shifting around to the left, he brought up his pistol and took a second to steady his hand, slowing his breath and wiping the tears from his eyes before he was sure he wouldn't miss, squeezing the trigger to send his bullet soaring at the demons head. "Noct is my best friend.. Nobody gets to hurt my best friend!" he declared, panting slightly.

\---

And then the ice shattered upon the bullet's contact. "A bullet isn't going to kill me," the devil purred. He even reached up to pull it out of his head before flicking it to the ground. "Specially with that kind of ammo." Noct was shivering slightly, though it could have been a mix of things, from the sudden cold to his treatment. Noct practically looked ill. "I think your boyfriend is getting sick." He drew claw along the male's paler than usual body, drawing blood, before he dumped the prince onto the ground at Prompto's feet. "Here, you can have him back. He'll probably die anyway."

\---

Prompto extended his arms to try and break his friends fall and avoid any unneccesary damage. He reached into his pocket, hoping to find a Hi-Elixir only to produce a potion. It wasn't a good sign though it was better than nothing. Popping a hole in the container, he forced the concoction down his friends throat. "C'mon Noct! You're better than this!" He begged, no longer concerned with the demon before them.

\---

Blaze just eyed them with amusement. "Not like you'll find your way back. The halls have already changed. Where one thing once was, a dead end might be found." The devil disappeared from the room then, leaving Prompto and Noctis alone. The male was throwing a fit, though not quite in the tantrum sense. And this made forcing the potion's contents down his throat even more difficult.

\---

He didn't know how to help, having no medical experience outside of throwing his friends potions in times of need. "Hey, Noct? He's gone, okay? He's gone!" He tried to soothe his friend, tears still silently running down his face as he held his friend close.

\---

Noct slowly calmed down before reaching out to grasp at Prompto, pulling him down on top of him suddenly and hugging him like one would a pet animal. Even though it hurt to move.

\---

He embraced his friend, holding him for what could've been an eternity. He didn't care. They were stuck in hell with a sex crazed demon somewhere. They deserved their moment. "Don't worry, Noct. We're leaving whether he likes it or not." He smiled at his friend.

\---

"...Can't..." he managed to croak out, but that's as far as he got before he was racked with fevered shuddering.

\---

His voice was still a bit shaky but he managed to crack a smile at his friend before getting to his feet and trying to avoid injuring his friend further while trying to prop him on his back. "Dude, when we get out of here we're going to sleep in a hotel. Camp is out of the question." He joked lightheartedly.

\---

There was a soft snort. "Can't... believe.. you are.. joking.." his voice cut off. _At a time like this, Prompto._ He almost rolled his eyes but he forced a smile to his lips. He then grimaced at the state he was in, hurt, aching, bloody, and a fire burning in between in his legs. Had he had the energy to, he would have blushed, realizing that he was naked in front of his best friend, but instead, he leaned against Prompto, completely exhausted.  


\---

He gave a bit of a shaky laugh as he started walking, his legs feeling like jelly. "Well it's kinda my thing, y'know? If I didn't then who would?" He smiled over his shoulder at his friend. "Imagine how serious this trip would have been without me." He said in a mock horror tone.

\---

"....Without... you... Would'v...suck..ed" His hand reached out, his eyes closing as his fingers coiled around that spot that was always covered. "I.. th..nk y'u for.. being.. here.. for me."

\---

Prompto stopped in his tracks as his friends words seemed to hit a soft spot with him, a tear coursing down his freckled cheek. His friends words made him happy. "Ever at your side, buddy." He grinned at his friend over his shoulder and kept moving forward.


	2. Chapter 2

  


He leaned against the other fully, and before he could think he whispered--more like croaked out-- another thanks and forced himself to lean up a bit more so he could nuzzle into Prompto's neck, pressing a soft kiss there.

\---

The gentle brushing of lips against his neck sent his heart racing twice as fast. He didn't know how to react, certain that his friend would be able to feel the racing pulse in his neck. There was no hiding it. "Hey, Noct?" He paused, unsure what words he wanted to say. "Thanks."

\---

There was a slight mumbling before Noctis shifted slightly in the male's arms as he passed out from exhaustion, along with the weight of everything that happened.

\---

Prompto continued for a long while in silence, focusing on keeping his feet moving in rhythm. All the running had caught up with his body and his legs had began to ache. It didn't help that true to the demons word the layout of Hell had changed and he now had no clue where they were. The deafening silence seemed to bother the blonde however, as soon he decided to fill it with a familiar tune. "I want to ride my chocobo all day.."

\---

"I'd rather roast one and eat it. Or maybe I'd keep one for a bit. They are gorgeous looking birds." A voice spoke from behind but if Prompto looked, no one would be there. Blaze was amusingly watching the other try to escape his domain of Hell. The castle was quite large after all.

\---

He spun around on his heels, his lapis orbs searching for any sign of movement with the result turning up empty. "Hey, leave chocobo's out of this! And quit screwing with us, demon pig bastard!" the blonde seemed to have cemented the nickname towards the demon, enjoying how it rolled off the tongue. Turning back again he quickened his pace as though leaving the presence behind even though he was pretty sure no matter where they went they would be watched.

\---

There was hearty sounding laughter that seemed to come from everywhere at once. "I'm not the only one here. It's also fun watching Muscles and Glasses trying to find their way through this maze like scurrying rats." 

Noct stirred slight in his fitful rest, a groan of pain coming from him. He was definitely not looking well at all.

"Better get him back and to a Hospital, pretty boy."

\---

His patience was wearing thin for this demon. "It's Gladio and Specs!" he called to the disembodied voice, pausing as he tried to get a feel for any sort of familiarity with his surroundings though everything looked alien to him. He glanced down at his friend whose condition looked to be deteriorating. He was running out of time. "How about you quit ripping pages out of Ardyn's handbook and just show us the door!" he shouted at the voice.

\---

And then there was a door, but it would only lead to a brick wall and more laughter would come from the male if Prompto opened it.

\---

He knew it was most likely a prank, but there was still the 1% possibility that it would lead them to freedom so he maneuvered his friend to free a hand momentarily to twist the doorknob, meeting with the wall that it led to. He huffed an annoyed grumble and walked past the door, deciding to take a short break. He sat himself down and rested his friends head in his lap, reaching into his back pocket for his phone though he wasn't surprised when he saw the lack of signal. "Hey, demon dude! Instead of screwing with us how about you fix your cell reception!?"

\---

"There's no cell towers in Hell, Fluffy."

Noct reached out to grab hold of the other, a fevered look in the male's eyes before they fell closed again. His weak gripped move to the male's arm only to latch onto the piece of cloth near his wrist, somehow tugging it loose. "We... have.. to get.. out.." He mumbled weakly, his voice hoarse, speaking up in what felt like forever.

\---

"Well you can make one then!" he hissed back to the echo before his expression softened as he felt some form of movement from his companion, the fabric covering his bar code falling to the ground leaving the brand bare to see. He eyed the mark for a second, a weight suddenly present in his eyes before he gave a nod to his friend and shakily got to his feet, picking up his friend in his arms. "I know, buddy. This place blows." he gave a small smile and continued down the pathway he had chosen.

\---

Noct leaned into his chest when he was picked up, closing his eyes as he sighed softly his hand covering the bar code. "Thanks..." the male managed to murmur out again, and then he nuzzled against Prompto's chest. "You... smell good." OK, maybe Noct was a little delirious right now.

\---

Feeling his friends hand close around his code as he continued, his head lowered to eye him quizzically. He knew? Yet he had never mentioned it? He would make sure to question that later. For now he couldn't help but let out a little laugh, wishing he had his hands free to record his friends delirious state for later bribery. "Thanks, man. Its Au de Chocobo!" He joked, trying to bring some lightheartedness to the scene.

\---

"Mm... You smell much better than a Chocobo..." He murmured, nuzzling more. He wasn't sure where this was going but he kept talking. "Kinda smell.. like ginger and a mix of something flowery "

\---

The messy blonde turned a little pink but flashed the male a crooked grin. He smelled nice even after all the running he had done to find him? It was nice to know even if it was from a delirious Prince. "Heh, well at least you're still good for a chat, all things considered."

\---

"Mhm... and sweat.... Smells good, though. Like after you come back from a run in the morning..." He murmured, his eyes closed as he continued to nuzzle into his chest like a cat.

\---

He smiled a little, resting his head on Noctis's. It seemed like such an odd place for the small touching moment but he enjoyed it all the same, unsure if the Prince would even remember it after they escaped hell. He paused for a second before planting a gentle kiss atop his spacing friends head, turning a little pink in the cheeks.

\---

He hummed at the kiss and fell silent for now. Suddenly there was a shout that sounded like it was from their tank companion and Noct opened his eyes, trying to weekly call out but failing as yelling caused him to turn into a coughing fit.. Ow, his entire body hurt everywhere.

\---

He raised his head, picking up his speed in search for their muscular friend. "Gladio! Hey, Gladio! I found him!" He shouted, his legs beginning to turn to jelly again. He had been surprised that he had stayed upright for as long as he'd managed. The blonde scanned the darker areas as he ran toward the familiar shout

\---

"Prompto!" the call cut through the area, sounding like it was close but was it really? "Hey, Ignis! I think I found them!" Then heard the other male reply, and even though he couldn't make out what Specs had said, a smile was brought to his lips but then he blanched.

Noct closed his eyes again, shaking as he was still naked. He didn't want the two to see how he was, bruised and debased, "Deflowered" as he was, covered in blood, scratch marks, burns, and with a liquid that was dried to his thighs that he didn't want to think about at all. 

"Oh look your friends are close yet so far. So, boyfriend-- Fluffy--, think you can save him? What about saving _them_?"

\---

He had been in the middle of his run to reunite with their companions when the same sadistic tone from before echoed from every angle. "Quit screwing with us!" he shouted at the demon, his gaze ever diverting to another spot in the area as though searching for a source for the voice. He guessed he deserved the 'Fluffy' nickname after the 'pig bastard' comments he had been issuing before. He had definitely been called worse.

However, the voice brought with it an unfathomable thought. What would happen to his friends if he didn't hurry? Would they be able to handle whatever trials awaited in hell? He felt Noct's trembling and quickly slowed to a stop. He could sympathize for the Prince, given what had happened. He didn't blame him for not wanting to see the others given his state. He looked down at his dark haired best friend and swallowed, despite his throat being bone dry. "Noct? It's your call, buddy. What do you wanna do?" he had always gone with the Prince's decisions and never held any regrets, so why not now?

\---

Noct was still unsure, but he was still worried for his friends. "..G-go.." He was sure the demon was just taunting them, but they sounded alright.

Laughter filled the halls and he swore he heard Gladio let out a curse. Shit, what was going on? Were they alright? Fortunately, it sounded like Prom was going the right way.

\---

"I swear if Gladio wants to camp after this is over.." he grumbled in a joking manner, picking up the pace. The complex was a maze! His gaze kept switching between his destination and the Prince he carried, making sure he was okay with his movements. They had little choice if their friends were in a similar danger than the one Noct had been exposed to.

\---

Not quite. More like they were fighting off a miniature hoard of demons. The sound of fighting could be heard. At least it sounded like they had their weapons. Noct gritted his teeth and held out his hand and suddenly there was a gun in his hand. He sighed in relief before holding it up for Prompto to take. "Go help them out... I'll be fine... by myself."

"He's right. Why don't you listen to your Princely boyfriend and go help them out, Fluffy?"

\---

Prompto eyed the revolver and gave a nod to his friend, setting him down nearby and taking the gun. He ran into the frey, aiming and firing at the few demons that lunged at him, sending them sprawling to the ground.

Gladio had his great sword and had wasted no time seeing to wiping out as many of the creatures as possible. He glanced over his shoulder, spotting the Prince a short distance away. The sight was enough to soften even his steeled expression before he turned back to face the incoming horde. "Prompto, you can fill us in later!" He shouted, swinging his sword around 360 degrees to devastate the enemies surrounding him.

\---

Seeing as Noct at least had his friend's jacket still covering his form, he used it to cover his lower half, though he felt a little guilty he was getting it dirty. His head lolled back against the wall behind him and he groaned, eyes closed, though he soon swore he felt someone's hand in his hair but he opened his eyes again, no one was there. His gaze slowly drifted to the battle. For some reason, even though he was open, the demons never came down the hall past Prompto.

Ignis himself was a flurry of blades as he sliced through the demon before him. He and Gladio were a bit separated, stuck between the mass of demons that had seemingly came from no where but he was slowly carving his way through, watching as the demons either disappeared in smoke, crumbled to dust, or became bloody corpses, depending on their type and appearance. He had quickly picked up on their weaknesses, but he was noting something... Normal weapons had little effect here. 

Except for Prompto's gun. The bullets easily shredded through the demons as if it was nothing.

\---

Gladio brought his heavy blade down on a group of smaller demons with a satisfying clang, their forms evaporating into smoke before he moved on to the next cluster. "Iggy! What're you thinking?!" He shouted over his shoulder to their strategist. They couldn't keep this up forever.

Prompto continued his varied ranged shots to take down the further developed demons with ease. A shadow from behind triggered one of his rolls to dodge a swipe of claws, aiming the pistol to the creatures head and firing a single shot to strike it down. "How many of these things are there?!"

\---

"You're in Hell, Fluffy. There are thousands upon thousands of demons that live here. But, if you must known, oh, roughly about 50 more. I could be mean and send more than these lesser small fry after you. Hm... what about a Sentinal.."

These were just the small fry? He would not like to encounter anything worse. He switched from his daggers to the Light-imbued lance and carefully began his attack, seeing of this somewhat more ranged weapon had more of an effect. And only slightly. His gaze flickered over to Prompto before he yelled to Gladio to cover Prompto and back off, just as he pulled out what looked to be a glass orb filled with fire, A Firaga spell. 

Seems magic did wonders as the demons roared in pain at teh fiery explosion. though the dog-like creatures seemed to be resistant to it. Of curse, Hell hounds. 

"Now that's what I call packing heat, Glasses." So far the dragon male had only been bothering Noct and Prompto, so it surprised the male to hear the voice now, directed at him.

\---

Gladio caught a glimpse of the light gleaming off the spells container, reaching a hand out and grabbing Prompto by his collar and dragging him to a safe distance with ease. The heat was intense, even managing to make him sweat a little before he stepped up once more to face the hounds.

Prompto looked around in search for the chatty demon. This taunting was quite similar to a male they were all aware of and he was growing tired of it. "It's not Fluffy, it's Prompto!" He shouted at the voice, Gladio chuckling a little. "I don't know, Fluffy seems to suit you." He teased the blonde between swings of his sword.

\---

As if he could read thoughts, the voice spoke again. "Oh I assure you I'm nothing like that maroon haired man. What was his name... Ardyn~?" OK, that was odd. How did this guy know? This was seriously starting to freak out Noctis, even more than what had already happened. He then gritted his teeth and shifted his stance his hand coming out as he took hold of the crossbow. He wasn't going to sit back, even while injured and exhausted and watch his friends fight without him. Probably not the best weapon to use, given the effects of the Royal Arms, but Prompto had his gun. So he fired off a bolt or two, barely striking their intended targets.

"Oh, look, Fluffy, your boyfriend is really trying his hardest." 

"Don't get distracted!" Ignis immediately told Prompto after the devil had spoken. He went back to using a mixture of enchanted weaponry and his daggers.

\---

In response to the demons teasing, Prompto glanced over his shoulder and eyed the Prince. He recognized the crossbow and knew the effects of his friends weapons, though he didn't voice his concerns but turned his head to the new demons that had crossed his path. He gave an irritated sound, his free hand summoning his own revolver as he rolled out of harms way before taking aim. The rain of bullets that shot out of the weapons was way more than the magazine for the weapons would store, firing like a machine gun before he finished another of the further developed demons with a single shot from Noct's gun. "Demon dude, don't you have a cell tower to get making? Quit eating popcorn and get!" he grumbled back to the voice, beginning to seriously hate his new nickname.

Gladiolus had been nearly changing the landscape of hell with his great sword, each demon stupid enough to come into close proximity with him meeting the same crushing fate. "This is getting us nowhere! The guys probably screwing with us about there only being 50 of these things left." he growled, taking a less powerful Blizza spell from his pocket and throwing it at some of the demons he just couldn't quite reach with his heavy blade.

\---

Noctis went at his own pace, helping out his friends, picking off a few demons here and there that were in his sights. He had already felt exhausted before and suddenly the crossbow fell from his grip, only to vanish a moment later. Pushing himself to the point he had to use a Phoenix Down wouldn't be good, and who knows when the devil would come back and snatch him back up.

Speaking of the devil. _"Exhausted, Noxxy boy?"_ came a whisper in his ear, like the devil was right there but Noct don't have the strength to turn his head. He felt a hand warmly caress his cheek and he jerked his head to the side, only to find nothing. The Hell? 

_"Don't you feel like you could just... sleep?"_ He did feel quite tired and sleep was tempting, but thoughts of his friends kept him awake. _"Stop fighting it."_ Another caress and his head lolled back again, his eyes closing, feeling the last remaining strength drain from his limbs. _"Good boy,"_ the devil smirked and suddenly Noct felt like he was on air. When he felt the almost searing heat his eyes snapped open to meet orange red eyes and his gaze broke away, panicking and searching for the sight of his friends but couldn't find them. 

"PROMPTO!" He managed to scream before he passed out from exhaustion again. The devil's laughter resounded through the Halls. 

The number of demons coming for them steadily decreased, as if urging the three to find their prince again. 


End file.
